


these tender letters

by itstiredandy



Series: Bokuaka Week 2020 [6]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Adoption, High School, Letters, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-27
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:21:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28365351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itstiredandy/pseuds/itstiredandy
Summary: Friday, March 21stIt’s been eight years.I love you, a lot.I just wanted to let you know that.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou
Series: Bokuaka Week 2020 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1858393
Comments: 7
Kudos: 20





	these tender letters

**Author's Note:**

> this was originally supposed to be published during bokuaka week LOL
> 
> hope you enjoy nonetheless

**Monday, March 21st**

Dear Akaashi Keiji,

I like you, a lot. I just wanted to tell you that.

**Wednesday, March 23rd**

Dear Secret Admirer,

I don't know who you are… I'm leaving this note at our gym locker room in hopes you'll find it. I don't really know what to say. I've never received a confession before and I don't see why you'd like me so much really… but that is a whole other conversation. I do appreciate your letter. Anyway, thank you for taking the time to write to me and well, I hope someday you'll find someone to like you as much as do them.

**Thursday, March 24th**

Dear Akaashi Keiji,

I never thought you'd write back!! Hi!! Leave your next letter on top on the lockers next time, I found your last one on the floor, all stomped over… I think the younger kids didn't notice it.

But why wouldn't I like you?! You're smart, hard working, kind, honest… You take care of your teammates, you're always looking out for possible danger, it kinda makes me wish you'd relax a bit because you tend to look stressed. You have such a nice way with words and the way you speak sounds like music, actually. And you're so pretty… Akaashi, you're the most beautiful person I've ever seen and I don't mean that as just the sole reason why I fell for you because I didn't really think so before I got to know you. I feel happy just to exist next to you. 

See, you even made a sort of plea for me, my sake and to avoid my heartbreak! You don't even know who I am! You're so caring, thanks for that!

**Monday, March 28th**

Dear Secret Admirer,

I actually have no words.

It took me an hour to even start writing a response after reading your letter.

Thank you, from the bottom of my heart, Bokuto-san.

**Tuesday, March 29th**

Dear Akaashi Keiji,

WAIT NO I’M NOT BOKUTO!

**Wednesday, March 30th**

Dear Secret Admirer,

Really?

**Thursday, March 31st**

Dear Akaashi Keiji,

I’M NOT, I PROMISE!

**Monday, April 4th**

Dear Secret Admirer,

I will believe you then. But I have a question, how come you know me so well if you’re not Bokuto-san?

**Wednesday, April 6th**

Dear Akaashi Keiji,

WELL! I’m just an observer, I guess

**Thursday, April 7th**

Dear Secret Admirer,

Yes, I had no doubts about that. I appreciate the letters and the nice words with all my soul. Thank you, once again.

**Friday, April 8th**

Dear Akaashi Keiji,

You have nothing to thank me for, Akaashi-kun! I was just speaking the truth.

**Monday, April 11st**

Dear Secret Admirer,

It means a great deal to me still. I only wish I did know who you are so I’d be able to compliment you as well.

**Monday, April 18th**

Dear Akaashi Keiji,

… Well, maybe you already do, and I was just a bit too nervous to confirm it when you guessed it.

**Tuesday, April 19th**

Dear Secret Admirer,

I see. So if I were to ask you on a date on next Friday, wait for you at the school gate after class, would Bokuto-san show up?

**Friday, April 20th**

Dear Akaashi Keiji,

YES! YES HE WOULD!

**Monday, April 23rd**

Dear Bokuto Koutarou,

I’ll see you on Friday then, Bokuto-san.

**~~~**

If you were to search around Akaashi Keiji and Bokuto Koutarou’s shared room, you’d easily find a gold decorated black and white with an emerald green bow box inside the nightstand on the left side. And if you were disrespectful enough to invade someone else’s privacy, you’d find that the box was a holder for envelopes with some old letters as their contents. 

It has been a number of years since Keiji has read any of them. Don’t blame the man for not keeping track of the count, pain makes it harder to be precise. 

It’s not that Koutarou has died, or that they’ve broken up, much less that his partner has cheated on him goodness no. Their love was still there, it beat as much as it could in the chaotic busy life of a famous volleyball player and a shounen manga magazine editor and that was the problem - it was starting to fade. And when you feel that kind of love slipping from your fingers like water, something you cannot grasp regardless of how much you try, it creates a sense of hopelessness that becomes a void and voids eat away at everything if you allow them to keep growing. But that’s exactly what Keiji did not want to do. 

~~~

  
  


**Friday, March 21st**

Dear Bokuto Koutarou,

It’s been eight years.

I love you, a lot.

I just wanted to let you know that.

**Saturday, March 22nd**

Dear Akaashi Keiji

‘Kaashi, I love you. That has never changed, I promise you that.

**Sunday, March 23rd**

Dear Bokuto Koutarou,

I know. But most days, we feel so far away from each other even when we are together, and it pains me. I want it to stop. I want to feel in my bones and in my skin and in my heart and in my mind that you are mine once again. I’ll always be yours but I know you might be feeling the same. I need for us to not let us die.

**Monday, March 24th**

Dear Akaashi Keiji

That will never happen, ‘Kaashi. I won’t let it. Because I’m finally going home this year, and I’ll spend every second I can with you. And no matter what we do, I’ll make sure you know you have my undivided attention and love, I’ll shower you with so many kisses and heart eyes that you’ll grow sick of it.

**Tuesday, March 25th**

Dear Bokuto Koutarou,

I would never grow sick of anything you gave me, Kou.

**Wednesday, March 26th**

Dear Akaashi Keiji,

GOOD, I’ll see you next Friday, ‘Kaashi! You’re the best part of me. Thank you for the best eight years I’ve ever had.

**Thursday, March 27th**

Dear Bokuto Koutarou,

Best eight years? Even if the fighting and miscommunications, Kou?

**Friday, March 28th**

Dear Akaashi Keiji,

Even if you had broken my heart in all this time, ‘Kaashi, it could never belong to anyone else. So yes, best eight years, even if all the fighting and miscommunications. Can you do something for me before I get home? Don’t tell Takashi I’m going, I want him to be surprised!

**Saturday, March 29th**

Dear Bokuto Koutarou,

I won’t, I promise. Thank you, Kou. 

~~~

The box inside the drawer received a new batch of letters, that Keiji and Koutarou had to rewrite on paper to put inside new envelopes, just a little while later. And Takashi, their son, was more than overjoyed in seeing his other father coming home without previous warning. Bokuto Koutarou made good on his promise. For about a month, their spark was back. And even with the pesky little voice at the back of Keiji’s head saying that they’d go through this again regardless, he knew that as long as the two of them refused to just watch and be indifferent to a situation they could control, they would remain being happy together. This couple was never one to give up on each other.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading and pls leave a comment!


End file.
